Lurlinemas Loathing
by x.meghan.x
Summary: Elphaba is forced to spend Lurlinemas with Fiyero, whom she loathes. Can the spirit of the holidays bring these two together? Fiyeraba multi-chapter story :D R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**Weeeeell, this is a little holiday Fiyeraba fic I've been itching to do for a while now (: It's not the greatest out there, but I wanted to post it still. It takes place during Shiz-era Wicked, in an AU. Sorry for Fiyero being such a toolbag D: He'll be nicer sooner on. Anyway, I only plan this fic to be about 6-ish chapters, maybe more if it gets a good response. REEEEVIEEEEEW, please ;D**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Wicked. Although, it'd be the best Christmas gift **_**ever… **_**[nudge nudge wink wink]**

**Oh, & the '...'s represent a new paragraph.**

**...**

"Elphie, cheer up! We're gonna have the bestest of times, I can tell!"

The blond girl bounced up and down excitedly, sashaying around the room. Meanwhile, Elphaba couldn't believe she'd been dragged into this – an entire Lurlinemas break spent with _Galinda? _And even worse than that, it'd also be spent with _Fiyero?_ She cursed herself under her breath for allowing Galinda to pull her along. While a Lurlinemas spent at a large palace in Gilikin did sound lovely, she loathed the fact that she'd have to spend it while listening to her blond roommate worry over which present she should buy Fiyero. Or, 'Fifi', as she called him. Elphaba shuddered at the nickname.

"Bestest of times? _Really, _Glin? I'm probably gonna bite your little Fiyero's head off the moment we arrive." she snapped. Galinda spun around, annoyed.

"Be nice, Elphie! He's been trying so hard to be kind to you, and you haven't put in a single effort!"

"He's been trying hard, you say? Hah!" Elphaba laughed incredulously. She picked up her large duffle bag and clomped out of the door, Galinda following close behind. The green girl scurried down the dorm room's cramped hallway and out the door into the blizzard outside. She let out a groan, and then pulled her scarf over her nose and mouth. Elphaba never understood the hype over snow – it was cold, wet, and quite simply a nuisance. But Galinda, on the other hand, obviously disagreed and was skipping merrily down the sidewalk that had been freshly blanketed with flakes.

Through the cloud of white ahead, Elphaba could make out the shape of a small car on the road. Looking forward to the heat inside the vehicle, she quickened her pace.

"Elphaba! So you _did _decide to come after all," a male voice spoke from ahead. Elphaba noticed a tinge of disappointment in the man's voice, and rolled her eyes. Even though she couldn't see through the blizzard ahead, she knew for a fact the man in question was Fiyero, which only made her mood darken. Fiyero and she had never really gotten along – after all, she'd never fully forgiven him for nearly running her over on his first day at Shiz.

Without a word in reply, she flung open the trunk and hurled her bag inside. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the tall Vinkun prince greet his girlfriend with a kiss, which made the emerald girl roll her eyes.

This was going to be a _long _trip.

...

"Don't be too much of a downer while we're there, alright, green bean?" Fiyero said, teasingly. Elphaba grunted and turned her attention towards the window. Galinda gave the Prince a light shove on the shoulder for his rude comment, but the man simply shrugged it off. Typical, the emerald girl thought to herself. Absolutely no care for other people's emotions or feelings. Well, not that she cared about his ignorant comments. It simply irked her that he didn't even think things through before he said them.

"Did the artichoke wake up on the wrong side of the vegetable patch or something? I mean, you're even in too bad of a mood to throw in a sarcastic comment or two."

"I think you can live without my input for a few hours, your Highness." she said, cozying up to the cushiony leather seat of the car.

"There's the Elphaba we know and can't stand."

"Fiyero!" Galinda exclaimed, offended on her friend's behalf.

"Don't be mean to Elphie! She's a really nice girl, once you get past the verdigris,"

Elphaba rolled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that morning, and drifted off into a deep slumber.

...

The car ride to Galinda's palace had been surprisingly quiet from that point on, and Elphaba managed to get a couple hours of sleep. She had barely had any the night before, with her roommate's sudden panic over packing. She had to have Elphaba's input on _everything – _which winter jackets to bring, which holiday dresses would make her azure eyes pop. Elphaba quite frankly didn't care about Galinda's wardrobe-related troubles, and her most intelligent input was something along the lines of 'it's pretty'.

However, her peaceful slumber was disrupted by the shrill voice of her over-enthusiastic friend.

"Elphie, we're here! Oh, this Lurlinemas is going to be wonderful, I can tell!"

Elphaba lifted herself off of the car's comfortable leather seat, annoyed. She stretched her lanky emerald arms and legs, crossing over to the back of the car and lifting out her luggage. The trio began to walk inside the stately home, a doorman welcoming the three into the palace over-enthusiastically, but Elphaba couldn't help but notice the man's shocked expression at noticing the hue of her skin. However, she didn't let this affect her, as she had expected all of Galinda's servants to respond this way – although she did silently admit to herself that it was strange having someone ogle her. The students at Shiz had over time accepted her green skin. She was still an outcast, of course, but at least didn't have to endure the unbearable staring. However, whenever she stepped off-campus, the pointing and gasps would re-continue. For that reason, she quietly excused herself upstairs to the room in which she'd be staying.

...

Elphaba quickly opened the door to her new bedroom, closing it almost immediately after she stepped foot inside. She'd nearly given the maid a heart attack when she'd asked for directions to her quarters, which didn't exactly improve Elphaba's glum mood. She flung her bag onto the cushiony mattress while kicking off her brown leather boots, flopping down onto her cloud-like bed. It was a nice change from the rock-hard mattresses at Shiz – she'd have to toss and turn all night in order to get comfortable. Elphaba threw herself under the covers, and her grass-green eyelids fluttered closed, letting herself relax against the feathery pillows. She lay there for an hour or so, not wanting to face neither Galinda's peppy mood, Fiyero's rude remarks, nor the shocked expressions of the palace staff. She wasn't particularly excited to meet Galinda's parents, either. Elphaba could only imagine their surprised faces once they feasted their eyes upon the 'green bean', as Fiyero called her. Suddenly, a knock on the elegant double doors snapped her out of her haze.

"Elphie! We're gonna have lunch now! Care to join us?" Galinda's voice exclaimed from the other side of the wall. Elphaba groaned, longing to stay put in her bed.

"Do I have to? Glin, if you don't mind, I think I'll just stay here."

"No, you have to come! The chefs prepared the most _scrumptious _looking meal!"

"Sorry, Galinda. I'll be down for dinner, though."

Elphaba heard Galinda make an exasperated sigh, and then the sound of her heels clicking as she sauntered down the stairs. The emerald girl flung herself upright, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Only a few moments later did she hear yet another knock on her door.

...

**WHADIDJA THINK? :D**

**I don't this it's _too_ bad.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOAH 4 REVIEWS YES PLEEEEASE. Hahaha thankyou so much for reviewing! **

**This chapter is pretty angsty. I'm considering changing the genre from Romance/Humour to Romance/Angst. Not sure yet, though. I know it seems as though Fiyero/Elphaba's relationship cannot be repaired, but fear not my friends! It'll happen in a few chapters. Nothing dirty is gonna happen in this story, just FYI – I hate smut. Hateithateithateit. Sorry, but I think that goes for all of my stories, too. Oh, and we see some vulnerable Elphaba in here. My bad, if you don't like that sorta thing.**

**And I apologize for this chapter being so ridiculously bad. I had to throw it together super quickly.**

**I still have **_**no **_**clue what to do about Galinda. Hmmm. Time to brainstorm. Suggestions would be lovely! :D**

…

Elphaba's head snapped to the side to stare at the door, silently wondering who it could be.

"Uhm, Elphaba?"

…_Fiyero? _Ugh, what'd he want?

"What, Fiyero? Shouldn't you be off having lunch with your darling Galinda?" she snapped, tying her hair into the usual pleat. She stood up and crossed over to where he was standing.

"Actually, she sent me up here to get you. Insisted that you come down,"

Elphaba groaned audibly, and turned away to walk back to her bed.

"I already told her no! Does she need me to write it across the _sky, _for Oz's sake?"

"Why do you always have to do that?" the Prince asked, frustrated. The green girl's head whipped over to look at him.

"Have to do what?"

"Look at everything in such a negative light. Galinda invited you to stay at her _palace, _and all you can do is mope and whine? Perhaps if you looked on the bright side every once in a while, you wouldn't be so miserable all the time."

Elphaba was slightly taken aback at Fiyero's lecture, and a shocked expression crossed her face. She shook it off quickly, though.

"There _is _no bright side to this, Fiyero. I have to spend weeks here with _you!_ I mean, I can't stand you, and you loathe me. How is this in any way enjoyable?" she snapped. Anger clouded the man's face.

"You know how excited Galinda's been about you coming to visit? It's all she's talked about for _days. _And now, she's practically crying downstairs because she thinks you hate being here, with her. Well, you know what Elphaba? If you can't stand being here with us _that _much, why don't you just leave? I'm sure we could work out a way to get you back to Shiz." he shouted. His hands were balled into fists at his side, intimidating Elphaba. Exasperated, he began to walk out the doors. Tears stung in the back of Elphaba's eyes, threatening to pour down her emerald cheeks.

Was she really that _awful?_

Maybe it wasn't her grass-coloured skin that prevented her from having friends – maybe it was just her. Maybe people had noticed how much of a dark mood she was in all the time, and that's why they avoided her. Elphaba stood there, staring at the Prince, unable to speak. Before he walked out the hallway, he turned back towards her, his expression slightly more relaxed.

"And for the record, I don't loathe you." he added, and walked out the large double doors. Almost immediately after he'd left, Elphaba collapsed back onto her bed, tears streaming down her face.

…

She couldn't bring herself to go to the lunch, after that. The mere thought of having to see his face after his outburst earlier in her room almost brought her to tears by itself. Sure, it was awful being yelled at like that, but the worst part?

He was _right_.

All her life, Elphaba had never truly enjoyed anything she'd done. Not because it didn't please her – because she felt that she had to maintain her dark, cynical personality. Now, she felt as though she had wasted away her life thus far. Was it too late to change?

She thought for a couple hours about what Fiyero had said – maybe she should leave. It would _crush _Galinda, which she knew, but she couldn't bear seeing the Prince again.

So, she picked up her duffel bag, (she luckily hadn't unpacked yet) and called to order a cab to pick her up from the Uplands' stately home, to take her back to the drab dorm rooms of Shiz. She knew that spending Lurlinemas there would be even more dreadful than staying, but she felt as though she'd blown her opportunity to spend her holiday season in Galinda's palace. Not wanting to see her reaction when she'd tell her, Elphaba avoided informing Galinda of her departure. She figured the blond would figure it out sooner or later that her roommate had left the palace. She was sure she wouldn't mind, too, after how disrespectful Elphaba had been earlier.

Soon enough, the taxi pulled up to the curb, and Elphaba rushed outside. She'd hurled her bag into the trunk, and was just about to open one of the car doors when a voice stopped her.

"Elphaba?" the voice cried. The green girl refused to look up to meet their face, and continued to open the vehicle's door. She heard hurried footsteps, and began to rush, almost throwing herself inside the car. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm, preventing her from moving any further. She turned her head to face the person who'd stopped her.

"…Fiyero?"

"Why are you going?" he asked, confused. Elphaba scoffed at the man's bewilderment.

"Didn't you say that's what I should do? I'm simply following orders. Now, if you'd be so kind to let my arm go," she explained to him. His grip didn't loosen, and his expression became unreadable.

"Look, I-" he broke off, searching for what to say. The hand that was clamped around Elphaba's arm was removed, but she stayed put.

"Do you know how heart-broken Galinda would be? I'm sorry I said those things to you-"

"Don't be. They were true,"

"What?" he asked, confused. Elphaba's guard had been completely let down, and she sank down onto the ground into the snow, bringing her knees close to her chest.

"I'm a terrible, terrible person, Fiyero. I've hurt so many people,"

All of the emotions she'd been bottling up that day had all of a sudden been let out, and she felt tears at the back of her eyes. Why was she showing these feelings to _Fiyero, _of all people?

"Don't say that. Those things I said were just in a fit of rage," he soothed. He sat down next to her, unsure of what to do.

"That doesn't change the fact that they were true. I'm a wicked person, who will die alone no doubt." she told him, the first tear streaming down her face. The Prince reached over and wiped away the droplet with the pad of his thumb.

"Elphaba, don't say those things about yourself. You can't help who you are. And someday, a man is going to find those traits wonderful,"

He put his arm around her frail shoulders, and her head rested casually in the crook of his neck.

"Don't lie to me, Fiyero."

"I'm not lying. It's the complete truth, and you know it." he informed her. She smiled sadly, and began to stand up. The taxi driver at this point had fallen asleep, as she could see through the window, and so she decided not to disturb him. Instead, she retrieved her bag from the trunk of the car, and turned back towards Fiyero.

"Thankyou." she said gratefully, while putting her suitcase down and wrapping her arms around his tall frame. His fell on her waist, with her head tucked underneath his chin. Fiyero smiled to himself, and wondered if maybe, just maybe,

the man he'd been telling her about would be him.

…

**AWWWW. I actually didn't plan for there to be any fluff in this chapter, it just sort of happened. Well, don't get your hopes up kiddies – the get-together isn't going to happen for a while. Am I rushing this? I feel like I am. Ah, well (:**

**R/R! :D**


End file.
